3 Years Later
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Sebut aku pemimpi. Karena sampai hari ini, aku masih membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti, mereka berlima akan kembali berdiri di atas satu panggung yang sama.


**Tittle : 3 Years Later**

**Cast : Aku, kau, kami, kita, kalian dan Mereka**

**Genre : Friendship, Brothership, Romance**

**Rating : Absolutly General**

**Author : Zee**

.

.

.

Aku juga ga tau ini tulisan apa.

apakah ini Fanfiction ?

atau jenis tulisan lain

I don't know

aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek yang sudah bersarang lama di kepalaku.

Berharap rasa sesak di dada hilang bersama tertulisnya tulisan ini

.

.

.

Gaaaahhh ... kenapa aku mendadak melow gini ya ...

.

.

.

Enjoy ^_^

.

.

.

**3 Years Later**

**.**

**_It has been three years._**

Sudah tiga tahu lebih sejak kita memilih jalan yang berbeda. Jalan yang membuat kita terpisah seperti sekarang ini. Tidak kusangka akan sesulit ini jalan yang kita tempuh. Rantai itu masih terjuntai mengikat kakiku, membuatku tak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Kalaupun aku mampu bergerak, aku terkurung dalam sangkar emas yang tidak mampu ku buka tidak juga kau.

Seperti dirimu yang bahkan tampak seperti orang asing di rumahmu sendiri. Berlari luntang-lantung mengemis cinta dari keluargamu yang tidak menghargaimu sama sekali. Menjerit dan menangis di tengah lalu lalang orang yang bahkan menganggapmu tidak terlihat.

Oh ... sungguh ironis bukan kehidupan kita. Aku di dalam dan kau diluar, dan kita sama-sama menderita. Tidak bisa berterbangan bebas di langit biru yang luas seperti sepasang merpati. Menyambut mentari yang terbit di ufuk barat, ataupun bertengger di dahan pohon rindang, menatap senja berganti malam, yang menyembunyikan matahari di cakrawala timur.

3 tahun terasa sangat berat. Lebih berat ketika perjuangan kita dulu untuk dapat menapaki anak tangga satu demi satu. Saat ini kita sedang berada di puncak, tapi kita tidak punya jalan untuk bergerak kemanapun, bahkan untuk turun sekalipun. Yang dapat kita lakukan disekarang adalah bertahan di puncak, menantang angin kencang dan badai yang akan menjerembabkan kita jatuh ke jurang kemunafikan yang menguar pekat.

**_._**

**_._**

**_And now I guess I am Losing my faith._**

Kau menangis tersedu, ketika kau mengatakan keterbatasanku padamu.

"Aku menyerah."

Aku bahkan kehilayang keyakinanku. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak kuat menantang badai, menahan deraan angin yang berhembus, bukan, sungguh. Tapi kau, kau yang membuatku seperti ini.

Air matamu.

Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup jika sudah melihat kristal bening bernama air mata itu sudah membentuk aliran datar di kedua pipimu yang sangat kukagumi karena keindahannya yang seperti poselen, indah namun rapuh.

"Aku mohon, jangan menyerah. Tidak sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja, mereka baik-baik saja, bertahanlah sedikit lagi"

Dia terus memohon di sela isak tangis yang menggetarkan hati, memenuhi rongga pernafasan hingga membuatku sesak mendengarnya. Bukan aku yang kuhhawatirkan, tapi kau, tidak kah kau tahu itu. Kau yang paling menderita. Aku juga, aku sangat menderita karena harus menggenggam erat gugusan bintang itu dengan kedua tanganku. Sedangkan kau membentuk angkasa yang berbeda agar bintang-bintang kita mendapatkan poros yang baru dan bersinar lebih terang.

Aku lelah. Sungguh.

**_._**

**_._**

**_I thought the tears have dried by now from that time._**

Tak ada bahu lebar itu lagi yang menjadi tempatku bersandar dikala aku menangis, meraung meratapi nasibku. Seperti seorang pejuang yang lumpuh, tak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk mengangkat senjatanya.

Seperti sebuah pohon yang rapuh, akarnya tidak mampu lagi menopang massanya sendiri, hingga sekecil apapun angin yang berhenbus, akan mematahkan satu persatu ranting, kemudian dahan, dan akhirnya pohon itu akan tumbang dengan sendirinya.

Miris.

Aku seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan seorang ibu. Berteriak nyalang seperti serigala yang membelah malam bulan purnama yang tidak berbintang.

Hahaha.

Jantungku bahkan berdenyut sakit, mengedarkan darah kesakitan ke seluruh tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa kurasakan. Kebal kah? Yeah ... terlalu banyak hal yang menyakitkan hingga membuatku kebal. Seperti mengenakan kemeja musim panas, di tengah badai salju, berjalan bertelanjang kaki di atas hamparan putih salju beku yang mematikan.

Air mataku sudah mengering sekalipun suara isak tangisku kerap kali terdengar.

**_._**

**_._**

**_They must have been waiting for this._**

"Sedikit lagi saja, bear. Mereka menunggu kita, jangan kecewakan mereka, gugusan bintang kita"

Ia berkata dengan senyum indah yang terukir jelas di wajah tirusnya. Kami saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Bukankah itu memang sudah jadi kewajiban sepasang kekasih. Saling menggenggam bahkan ketika jemari tangan kami tidak bisa saling bertaut.

Kelima gugus bintang di angkasa yang selalu membuat kami mendongakkan wajah kami ke atas, menahan air mata yang keluar, membangkitkan semangat bahwa kami dapat menjangkaunya, meraih kemilau bintang kami.

Dia benar.

Mereka menunggu, mereka menunggu kita untuk dapat merengkuh kelima bintang itu, dan membuat gugusan di langit kita sendiri. Aku percaya padamu, aku percaya pada adik-adik kita, dan aku percaya pada mereka. Jika mereka mau menunggu, kenapa aku – kita tidak terus berusaha berlari menggapai mereka.

**_._**

**_._**

**_I'm wondering for how long I'll wait._**

Tapi. Sekuat apapun pertahananku, aku masih sering berangan. Memandang temaram malam dari jendela kamarku.

Membayangkan berapa lama lagi kami harus berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sekarang bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga tahun sejak kita menyandang nama yang berbeda di atas kepala kita.

Apakah aku harus puas dengan keadaan sekarang?

Tidak.

Tentu saja tidak.

Hahaha.

Aku tidak ingin kau marah karena aku kembali memikirkan untuk berhenti di sudut jalan itu. Aku ini seperti kepala kalian, tubuh tidak akan bergerak tanpa kepala, bukan?. Maka aku akan terus menunggu sampai kita kembali bersama.

Tidak peduli berapa lama.

Empat tahun?

Sembilan tahun?

Atau hingga kehidupan kita selanjutnya.

Eum?

**_._**

**_._**

**_How long until I finally am free?_**

Seorang narapidana akan menggoreskan garis demi garis untuk menghitung waktu yang sudah terlewat ketika mereka berada di sebuah sel, kukungan berbentuk jeruji yang tidak mampu mereka dobrak. Seperti itulah kira-kira yang kurasakan.

Aku bahkan tidak berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi jeruji besi. Penjaraku sama sekali tidak terlihat, tidak oleh jutaan pasang bola mata, yang bahkan akan lepas dari tempatnya sekalipun mereka memaksa untuk melihat tampak penjaraku. Hanya mantra-matra pengusik kalbu yang menyayat hati yang mampu di terka orang lain yang berkemampuan khusus.

Yeah.

Tidak juga kau, kau dan dua orang lain yang kusayangi. Kalian bahkan lebih terpenjara, bukankah sangkar tak kasat mata kalian lebih kecil dari milik kami? Walau kalian mampu terbang bebas kemanapun kalian mau, tapi ketika kalian kembali kesangkar kecil kalian, kalian akan kesulitan bahkan untuk sekedar merentangkan kedua sayap kecil kalian.

Kapan kita akan terbebas?

Hingga aku – kita – kalian dan mereka, bisa dengan lantang meneriakkan nama DongBangShinKi dengan dada yang membusung.

Aku masih menunggu saat-saat seperti itu, kebebasan yang pasti akan tercipta suatu hari nanti.

**_._**

**_._**

**_How Long untul my nightmares will go away?_**

Hidup dalam dunia namun seperti terkukung dalam lingkup bawah sadar yang di sebut alam mimpi. Berkelebat kejadian dan peristiwa yang membuat sakit tak terperi, membuncah, membuatku sulit sekali bernafas. Jika saja ciuman manis penuh cintamu itu tidak membantuku, mungkin aku akan mati detik itu juga.

Tak ada lagi tangan halus yang membasuh peluhku, ketika aku terbangun tengah malam dengan sedikit jeritan dan pekikan yang keluar dari mulutku karena mimpi buruk yang tampak nyata ku alami. Tapi kau akan menggantinya dengan pelukan hangat yang akan mengusir semua gundah dan ketakutanku selama kau tidak berada disisiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, bear. Sampai kapanpun"

Bisikan itu akan membawaku terhanyut dalam mimpi indah penuh bunga dengan semerbak wangi lavender yang membuatku tak sadar menyunggingkan senyuman kala ku tertidur. Membuatku di sindir oleh satu-satunya orang yang ada di sampingku, karena dianggapnya aku sudah gila.

Aku tersenyum.

Ketika aku ketakutan memikirkan kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir.

Suara lembutmu yang membisikkan kata cinta, akan mengobatinya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Are you doing well without me?_**

Perpisahan ini benar-benar memberi jarak di antara kita. Hingga kita harus membelah angkasa bahkan untuk bertemu beberapa menit saja. Melemparkan senyum satu sama lain, mengecup manis rasa bibir satu sama lain, membagi hangat pelukan satu sama lain, dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang memabukkan.

Apakah kau baik-baik saja selama kita tidak bersama?

Apakah kalian baik-baik saja selama kami tidak bersama kalian?

Jemari kami saling menggenggam menguatkan, dan kalianpun harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku percaya, seburuk apapun keadaannya, sekuat apapun rantai emas yang mencekal kaki kita, sebanyak apapun air mata yang mengalir lolos dari kelopak mata kita, seburuk apapun mimpi yang kita alami, kita akan terus baik-baik saja, jika kita terus menjaga kepercayaan kita satu sama lain. Kita akan baik-baik saja, selama jemari kita saling bertautan erat.

**_._**

**_._**

**_I hope one day I'd laugh with you again._**

Mungkin harapanku jika aku harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirku adalah berkumpul bersama kalian seraya memandang gugusan bintang yang sudah kita susun membentuk huruf 'W' di langit kita sendiri. Tapi tidak, aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia sekarang, karena semua itu belum terwujud.

Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan kembali bersama. Meneriakkan satu nama dengan bangga. Tertawa bersama tanpa ada air mata kesedihan yang mengalir, hanya ada tangis haru mengiringi suara kita yang mengalun merdu.

Bukankah kau pernah berkata.

"Persahabatan kami lebih kuat daripada apapun, karena kami menghirup udara yang sama, berbicara pikiran yang sama dan hidup dalam satu mimpi"

Tentu kita masih seperti itu bukan. Mimpi kita masih sama bukan? Mengukir huruf 'W' di atas mega merah di atas kepala kita.

"Kami adalah sebuah keluarga"

Begitu kata Junsu, dan selamanya akan begitu. Masih ingatkan ketika kita menyebut diri kita sebagai keluarga Dong Bang, aku adalah Ayahnya, kau adalah Ibunya, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin adalah anak kita.

"Tidak peduli seberapa benyak dan berapa besar kesulitan kita, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Selama kita berlima bersama-sama, saat itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan"

Aku pernah mengatakan hal itu, dan sampai sekarang masih ku pegang kuat. Seburuk apapun masalah yang kita hadapi, aku percaya selama kita masih saling mendukung dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain, walau kita berseberangan sekarang. Kita akan tetap bertahan, sekuat apapun angin menghempaskan kita. Kita akan selalu bersama, karena kebahagiaanku adalah bersama dengan kalian.

Kebersamaan kita juga tidak akan lekang oleh waktu. Walau ribuan bahkan jutaan pasang mata itu melihat dan jutaan telinga itu mendengar mengenai perpisahan kita. Tapi itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, karena selamanya kita akan terus bersama. Seperti kata Yoochun,

" Tidak hanya dua tahun, tapi bahkan sampai dua puluh tahun, dua ratus tahun atau dua ribu tahun kita akan selalu bersama-sama"

Kita memang sudah memiliki garis sejajar yang berliku yang di pertemukan dalam sebuah nama, dan selalu akan seperti itu. Seperti yang Changmin ucapkan,

"Hanya ketika kami berlima bersama-sama , kami di panggil DongBangShinKi"

Tidak peduli perpisahan seperti apapun. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti aku dapat bertemu dengan kalian lagi, berbagi cerita yang sama, tidur di tempat yang sama, tertawa bersama-sama, dan membagi mimpi yang sama.

Karena selamanya, Kita berlima

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim JaeJoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

Adalah **Dong Bang Shin Ki**.

.

.

.

**F.I.N**

Song tittle "**3 Years Later**" by **Kim ChangMo**


End file.
